Last Kiss
by Sleepinthepasture
Summary: Toby takes a job far away and Spencer has to deal with it. A gets in the way again. Angst and Drama. Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. I own absolutly nothing! All credits go to thier rightfull owners. Sad Ending. Warning you now.


Hey guys so I'm Nattie and this is 3rd one shot for Spoby. I really hope you enjoy it. I appreciate reviews and I own nothing. Enjoy -N

Song: Last kiss by Taylor Swift

Couple: Spencer and Toby PLL

* * *

I still remember the look on you're face

you bid through the darkness on 158

The words that you wispered for just us to know

You told me you loved me so why did you go away?

**Spencer Hasting flashed her big tear filled chocolate brown eyes into her now ex-boyfriends icey blues also filled with tears.**

**"Toby please. Please dont go I need you so much. I love you so much! Please just dont leave me!" She wailed throwing herself into the mans arms. Toby Cavanough held his ex-girlfriend in his arms and tryed his best to calm her.**

**"Spence I have to I'm so so sorry but I have to take this job. I love you."**

**"When I graduate I'll find you Toby I wont let you go. Please dont forget about me."**

**"Spencer I will never forget you. I love you." With that he kissed Spencer goodbye got on his bike and drove away. Never to be seen again. Usually the couple would make it work. But thats when Toby has to be three towns away now he is going to be 5 states away. Spencer cryed so much that night she thought her eyes were going to fall out. Her friends and family tried to help her but they dident understand no one would ever understand her love for the boy that just drove away. She looked at that road every morning. 158. Everytime she hears a car passing the house she jumps and looks out the window. Hoping and Praying that he came back but he never does. Each time she gets her hopes up she grows just a little colder a little sadder and little more distant each day he isent here she crys just a little more her nightmares are just a little longer eachnight. Her mother sees her pain she notices Spencer's selfdistruction but she cant help her no one can.**

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh off the pavement_

_I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th_

_The beat of you're heart_

_The jumps through you're shirt _

_I can still feel you're arms_

**It was finnaly summer vacation Rosewood Day had just let their students out yesterday and Spencer was packing the minute she got home. She, Being a Hastings had bought her plane ticket 1 month before. It was July 9th and tonight she would see Toby again. She was bursting with joy. She had decided to surprise him. She knew he would be happy to see her. He loved her right? Her mother tried to stop her. Her father told her he dident approve of the trip she was taking. But Spencer was 17 now and she dident care what her parents said. Toby wasent going to hurt her. She was younge and in love and he loved her too. The plane ride was long and boring but Spencer reminded her self she was going to California not New York and it was going to take sometime. Finnaly the plane landed and the passengers were evacuated. Spencer ran as fast as she possibly could. She ran out of the plane with her carry on and got a cab. She told the Cab driver where to go and to hurry. She was on a mission to find her boyfriend. When she got to his loft she carefully knocked on the door. Seconds later the love of her life opened up. Toby stood there, hair messy and in his pajamas with this big goofy smile on his face as he looked at the athlete on his door step.**

**"Hey." Was all Spencer could say. Toby grabbed her pulling her inside and into a death grip bear hug. Spencer loved the feeling of his arms around her again. She rested her head on his rock hard abs and listened to his heart beat. She swore that she could feel his heart jumping out of his chest. He kissed her more passionitly then ever. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and slammed her against the wall. They stayed there like that for a while untill they dicided to talk and kiss more and finnaly fall asleep. Toby learned how hurt Spencer was alone. And Spencer learned how things had been for Toby. When they fell asleep in his bed it was peace full and Spencer was happy. 3 weeks later she had to go home. She had classes at Hollis and he had to go back to work on another job. She left with 5 of his shirts and He let her leave with 5 of his shirts. Soon she was back home when she got a call from Hanna.**

**"Hey Han."**

**"Hey look I needed to tell you somthing but you're going to hate me."**

**"What?"**

**"A made me do something horrible."**

**"What? Han what did she make you do?"**

**"I called Toby."**

**"Ya so what?"**

**"I-I told him that you were cheating on him and you dont care about him."**

**"You WHAT! I CANT BELIVE YOU! I HATE YOU HANNA MARIN I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" With that Spencer hung up at least she had her dignity left. She got an email from Toby a very very hate full email saying that she was no longer in his heart and he was going to forget about her and to not even bother coming to visit him again because if she does he will slame the door in her face. Spencer grabbed the jacket he had given her for her last birthday and vans not even caring that she was in short shorts and his shirt. She slipped on her shoes and Jacket and ran out the door to route 128 and then she broke down. Falling to her knees in front of the road sign she cryed more then the night he left because at least when he left he still loved her.**

**"I HATE YOU A! I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME I SAID I HATE YOU!" She wailed in a high stickato voice.**

_I do remember the swing of you're step_

_The life of the party_

_You're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes _

_And then you pull me in _

_I'm not much for dancing but for you I did_

It was the night of the school dance. Prom, Prom was finnaly here for Spencer and Toby. Toby planned to make the most of it. His steps were a little bigger and he was a little taller. For he hadent taken 1 month of dancing lessons for nothing. He was going to show off and thats what he did. Spencer watched as her boyfriend made a fool of him self and laughed. She rolled her eyes as he pulled her close and a slow song came on. Spencer wasent a dancer. She wasent talented and she hated being bad at somthing. But she wasent just being bad at dancing she was being bad at dancing with Toby. And that was okay with her.

_I love you're hand shake meeting my father _

_I love how you walk with you're hands in you're pockets _

_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying somthing'_

_Theres not a day I dont miss those rude interuptions_

Spencer and Toby walked up to her house. Toby was calm and collected with his hands in his pockets and a relaxed look on his face. Spencer was nervious and jumpy. For today Peter Hastings would be meeting Toby Cavanough for the first time. Peter was protective of his daughter but so was Toby. Spencer was scared they would rip each others heads off. Toby opened the door to the Hastings mansion and held it for Spencer. Peter was perched upon the couch and jumped up when He saw his daughter and her lover.

"Toby." He said.

"Hello Mr. Hastings it's a pleasure to meet you." Peter was impressed. Toby shot a hand out to Peter and Peter shook it gracishly. Hours later Spencers parents had left and Spencer and Toby were in her room talking.

"Toby I was so worried and I thought you were going to kill eachother and I was scared he wouldent-" She tried to say when Toby smashed his lips into hers harshly.

_So I'll watch you're life in pictures_

_Like I used to watch you sleep and_

_I'll feel you forget me like I used to feel you breath_

_And I'll keep up with our old friends_

_Just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice were you are_

**Spencer walked up to the Fields house. Emily opened up and Spencer walked in. They pair hadent seen each other since Spencer got back from visiting Toby in California last month.**

**"Hey Spence." The swimmer said**

**"Hey Em."**

**"Hows everything going? Are you okay? I heard what Hanna did. I'm so sorry."**

**"It's okay. I'm fine I'll get over it and she is a jerk anyways. How is he? I heard you are still in contact with him." The swimmer smiled at the field hockey player and pulled her up to her yellow room. Emily pulled out an envilope and it's contents and handed Spencer the pictures. One of him working. One of him with Spencer. One of him with his mom. And One of him with his friends.**

**"He's so happy Spence."**

**Spencer smiled at the pictures but then started to cry. Emily held her and comforted her.**

**"Hey Spence? I told him about A and about why Hanna said that. He understood. He is coming back. He wants to talk to you."**

_I hope the sun shines_

_and It's a beautiful day_

_And somthing reminds you_

_You wish you had stayed you can_

_Plan for a change in _

_Weather and Time_

_But I never planed on you_

_Changing you're mind_

**Toby was supposed to be back that day. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day for the Rosewood community. Spencer waited and Waited and waited but he never came. She called him and texted him and emailed him but he never replied. He was gone. No where to be seen. Maybe he was still working. Or maybe A got in the way again. Spencer dident know. Untill a year later after Toby's misterious disappearence. They found a body a body belonging to non other than Toby Cavanough. and On his left arm bone was ingraved an A.**

_So I'll go_

_sit on the floor wearing you're_

_clothes cause all that I know is I dont know_

_how to be somthing you'd miss._

_I never thougt we'd have a last kiss_

_I never imagined the end_

_like this_

_You're name forever_

_ the name on my lips_

_just like our last kiss._

* * *

Okay guys thats it I am really proud of this story and I think this could really happen to them I'm so glad it wont though. I think that what A did is deffinitly something A would do. Reviews are welcome and I hope you liked it. I own nothing.


End file.
